


All Covered in Straps (Day Two: Longing/Distance)

by RhetoricFemme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, JeanMarcoMonth, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/pseuds/RhetoricFemme
Summary: Marco isn't a materialistic person, but even so. Some objects are all tied up with sentimentality.





	All Covered in Straps (Day Two: Longing/Distance)

Turning the black rope over in his hands, Marco considers it carefully while giving a sturdy tug. It's their first, though not their only rope, and the nostalgia has Marco longing for the hour Jean will finally be home from work.

He pulls on the material again; its give strong, if also worn. Years old, but better than new.

So innocuous looking on its own; easily disguised on a basement shelf or inside a utility drawer, though no. This rope exists solely for the two of them, and accordingly sleeps safe inside a private dresser drawer.

The thought causes Marco to smile, if only because he knows the handsome knots it always creates across Jean's back and chest. How the braids are so easily tested by the contraction of strong, muscular thighs.

The black rope will always be Marco’s favorite, as it incites memories of curious minds and trusting hearts. Fingers that fumbled inquisitively for not really knowing what each pattern would invoke inside either of them, but oh, they had found that something was indeed hidden there.

It's amazing now, everything they know this rope is able to do. A simple piece of material that when laid out spans no more than half the distance of their bedroom, but between the two of them elicits concepts and sensations that might otherwise have gone unknown.

Marco can't wait for Jean to get home, but that's alright. He puts the rope away for now, readying for his own work day that lies ahead.

A day full of people and music, paperwork and various other formalities. It’s a good life, Marco knows.

Just the same, he longs to close the distance between all the goodness that comes with the day, and all there is to unwind and indulge in with Jean in the nighttime.


End file.
